Stupid
by oddball15
Summary: She was stupid for crying and stupid for thinking she might love him.


Nothing really that bad had happened.

She was having a bad day, that's all.

Just a horrible, terrible, nothing's-going-right-for-no-reason kind of day.

So she was crying. She hated crying. Especially since no one had died or almost died or any huge opportunities were lost.

She hated crying for stupid reasons.

Stupid reasons like her essay being forgotten at home and having to take half the grade.

Stupid reasons like her hair looking awkward and gross in the back and not any amount of gel or spray or hair ties or hats being able to hide it.

Stupid reasons like she had a big zit in the middle of her cheek that was making her feel like she'd been punched in the face.

Stupid reasons like Jade telling her to watch where her stupid ass was going when she tripped in the hall.

Stupid reasons like only sleeping for three hours, her mom yelling at her this morning, and Cat being out sick so she had no one to complain to.

Not to mention, it was one of those weeks when everything was irritating and bad, and crying was hard to avoid.

Stupid, stupid reasons. That might be why she was crying so hard. She cried because crying was stupid, but she couldn't stop it.

She was trying to hide behind a tree in the courtyard, so no random person would walk by and see her stupid tears.

She sniffed, trying to breathe. She heard footsteps behind her and glanced up.

Beck.

Oh God, Beck.

Beautiful Beck.

The sight of him made a whole new lump rise in her throat. He didn't need to see her like this. Any time but now.

He sat down silently but put a gentle hand on her back. She buried her face in her knees and tried to calm down. His presence wasn't helping.

"Come here," he said, and pulled her toward him, so she had her face buried in his chest and his arms around her. She just held on tight.

"What's wrong?" He asked after a few watery, but quieter sniffs from Tori.

"Nothing." She mumbled to his shirt.

He pulled away to look at her. "And that's why you were crying?"

That was exactly why she was crying. "Yes."

He looked a little confused. "So… are you okay?"

She gave him a sideways nod. "Yeah." Her cheeks were still damp, but her eyes were dry.

He looked at her with those soft eyes, his hand still moving up and down her back, leaving her in comfortable silence for a moment.

"Now would be the time a normal person would say, 'Hey Tori, maybe we should get back to class.' But," he hesitated for a moment, running his hand through his perfect hair. "Can I stay here with you?"

She nodded again and sat up straight, rubbing her eyes. She was normally full of witty puns and funny jokes, but not this morning. "Why are you out here?"

He smiled slightly and replied, "Well, class was boring, and I thought it would be fun to find a crying girl and hang out with her."

She punched his arm jokingly, a little of her usual sparkling self returning.

"Honestly, though, I could kind of see you through the window and I didn't think you were doing one of Sikowitz's drive-by acting exercises. I mean, you're not _that _good of an actress."

He shot her a devilish smile and she hit him again, but this time he caught her hand and held on to it.

"In all seriousness, though, are you okay?" His eyes were back to that earnest softness like before, and she had to remember how to speak.

"I'm okay. Bad morning." She gave him a half-smile and added, "Thanks for coming over here. You weren't supposed to see me, though. I thought I was hidden by the tree."

He was still holding her hand, and she was praying he would never let go. Its warm peacefulness was all she needed right now.

"Well, obviously, we need to work on that. What do you say we hide out here for the rest of the period?" She thought she felt him squeeze her hand. It seemed almost hopeful.

"I think that sounds wonderful. And you'll teach me how to be more like a ninja so I don't get seen behind this tree?"

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded, and some of his perfect hair fell into his perfect eyes. Then, in a whisper, he said, "The first step is that we have to get our backs against the tree."

They scooted back in the most ninja-like manner they could. She let out a laugh and he put a finger to his lips, looking solemn. "The second step is that we have to get as close together as possible." Her eyes widened. He stared at her. "This is serious stuff, Tori Vega." She shook her head, suppressing a laugh, and scooted closer to him. He leaned his face closer to hers, his voice lowered even more. His breath was hot near her ear. "Now, this is the most important part-"

"Beck-" she said, a little too loudly.

He quickly raised his silencing finger to her lips, barely touching them. She forgot what she had been meaning to say.

His nose was almost touching hers now. He repeated, "This is the most important part, you listening?"

"Yeah," she breathed. His face was so close to hers, she didn't know where they were and why they were there.

His dark eyes watched hers. "Don't move."

She froze, and he was holding so still, she thought he must look like a statue. Then he was moving closer and closer to her mouth. She wanted their lips to touch. She wished for it with every too-loud thump of her heart.

He pulled back quickly and grinned. "Very nice, Tori Vega. A plus."

She was stupid for loving the sound of her name in his mouth.

**It's been a while, yes? Sorry for the possible suckiness of it, but I had to write _something _and maybe someday I'll make it flow better and make more sense, but I couldn't get rid of the idea. Hope you enjoyed it, and I promise the next will be much much much better better better. **

**Please review! And have a lovely day. **


End file.
